


Hannah's nickname

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hamanda, Its a cute ship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: When Amanda realised she can’t use Hannah’s last name as a nickname anymore, she goes and bothers Hannah with new ideas for her new nickname.





	Hannah's nickname

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey so turns out Hamanda is quickly becoming an otp for me so expect more fics about them eventually lmao. Also I literally wrote this in the car on my phone when I went on a vacation last week where the car journey was long and there were a lot of highway traffic so please excuse the short one shot and slight drop in quality? Idk it's been a long while since I wrote something this short and that wasn't a drabble in it's first intentions. Anyways, enjoy! Also comments are very much appreciated

Today on this sunny afternoon, Hannah England just realised one thing, she hates Amanda O'Neill. She hates her with a passion. For the last few days, she's been nothing but an annoying pest, following her as if she's a fly attracted to honey. Usually, Hannah wouldn't mind, she and Amanda have become closer ever since their respective friends Akko and Diana finally got their gay act together and started dating. However, it was the reason  _why_  she's been following her around tediously that made Hannah's blood boil.

Apparently, one of the ways Amanda would show appreciation to other people was by giving them a nickname. It was a way to claim that they were friends or something closer. The more nicknames you got or the more times she calls you that nickname shows how close you are to her. Her roommates Constanze and Jasminka naturally have several nicknames under their belt. From what Hannah could remember, Constanze had Consey, Cons, small teddy bear, human Stanbot (this one came from an inside joke and thus used rarely), gun dealer and mechanic. Jasminka had Jazz, Jasna, big teddy bear, master chef, snack queen, and mother hen (again another inside joke that's rarely used).

Akko, on the other hand, has three nicknames to her name: star girl, dolphin (another inside joke) and dumbass. Her teammates had Fae whisperer and Mushroom respectively. Diana had princess and Cavendish, Barbara had SpiderBarb and Hannah had... well she has nothing currently. Before it was England but after Amanda got detention for shouting 'England you suck!' across the hall she decided it wasn't the greatest nickname for her. Which is why Amanda is here right now, following her around and doing things like waiting outside for her and her only when they had separate lessons. She wanted to find a good nickname for her  _friend_.

Friend.

That word was honestly a knife to Hannah's chest whenever she sees it, the knife is plunged deeper whenever Amanda used it for her. Then again, this is her own fault for gaining a crush on the green team dumbass. She never intended it to happen, but it did and now she's paying the price every time she remembered that Amanda is following her to annoy her instead of being a lovesick girl like she was for her. That Amanda was waiting for her and her alone outside her classes to give her a barrage of nicknames she gives to her friends instead of just wanting to spend some time together.

It doesn't help that Amanda wouldn't leave her alone after she gave her first round of bad nicknames. She would stick around in case anything stupid happened so that she could use it against her. She would stay in the library with her, complaining about the lack of nickname or making her laugh when she be studying till they get kicked out for the day. Sometimes she would stare at her, eyes determined and curious, like she was a puzzle to figure out. Sometimes Amanda would ask her friends for stories about her at lunch to give her something to work.

Each and every one of these scenarios and those similar that Hannah couldn't remember made Hannah's cheeks, hands and ears burn red, it made her heart thunder against her chest in a rapid pace, it made the butterflies fly in a sudden hurricane or tornado that erupted in her stomach. It made Hannah feel like flying... only to plummet down to the ground as the gravity of reality pulled her in and made her remember that Amanda is only doing this cause she needed a nickname for her good  _friend_.

"Hey, Hannah what do you think of HanHan?" Amanda asked, stepping in front of Hannah to lean against the library table. Her grin was wide and lopsided whilst her green eyes gleamed with her usual spark of mischief.

"I think it's stupid," Hannah muttered as her eyes glanced at Amanda before looking away even more flustered as Amanda began to thread her fingers in her hair and pushed her bangs back to create the boyish look that always made Hannah's heart spin.

"Damn," she said after a long exhale of frustration. "Thought I had a good one there."

Hannah snorted, still burying her head in a book as she waited for the colour in her cheeks to fade. "How in Jenifer's name did you think it was a good nickname?"

Amanda grinned as she sat opposite Hannah before she leaned over the table and pushed the book Hannah was hiding behind down. "Cause of the CanCan dance," she smirked as she demonstrated the dance with a hand on the table, each finger representing the iconic high kick of a cancan line.

"As if you can convince me to do that rather erotic dance," Hannah said with an eye roll as she placed a book between the two of them to act as a barrier once again.

"Hey, as a dancing expert-"

"Self-proclaimed idiot dancing expert-" Hannah interjected, a grin growing on her face as she watched the smile on Amanda's face widened.

"As a self-proclaimed idiot dancing expert," Amanda corrected much to Hannah's amusement and soft giggling. "I can tell you that the modern can-can line is not as it was in the past."

"Still a bad nickname if I haven't done it," Hannah reminded.

Amanda leaned over the table more and once again pushed the book barrier down to get as close to Hannah as possible and Hannah's cheeks burned crimson as the distance between them shortened more and more. By the time they were inches apart, Hannah was surprised that Amanda didn't give her the nickname Tomato face. "Yet," Amanda corrected, the corners of lips curling to a wicked grin. "If you haven't done the dance yet."

"Whatever," Hannah mumbled as she stood up, grabbing the books she borrowed before patting her cheeks lightly to get rid of the heat still lingering on her cheeks. "It's still a bad nickname."

"Well, how about Ginger?"

"Ginger?" Hannah asked as she placed some books back on the shelf, her voice in disbelief from the ridiculous nickname. Behind her, she could hear Amanda getting off her chair and her loud footsteps chasing after her.

"How about bi 1?" Amanda asked causing Hannah to turn around to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?" Hannah asked, annoyance clear in her question when Amanda just grinned more and more.

"Yep," Amanda smirked as she looked at Hannah and then herself. "Bi 1," she repeated as she pointed her fingers at Hannah. "Get a gay free," this time she indicated herself and Hannah's cheeks flushed the second time as she turned her heel and scurried away so that Amanda couldn't see the dark shade of red in her cheeks.

"Oh come on I thought that was a good joke!"

"Good joke, terrible nickname," Hannah explained as she turned the corner, her quick quiet steps gaining more pace as she could hear Amanda following her.

"How about yellow bow tie?"

Hannah laughed. "Now you're getting desperate Amanda."

"It's all I see right now with you practically running," Amanda reasoned.

Hannah paused to catch her breath before she turned around to Amanda, the fire in her cheeks gone. "First of all," she said as she flicked her ponytail. "I have a yellow bow, not a yellow bow tie and second of all," this time she prodded a finger to Amanda's chest as she looked up at Amanda's green Cheshire cat eyes. The words and rebuttal she had prepared for Amanda were gone the moment their eyes connected, leaving Hannah nothing but thoughts going from her mind to her mouth without a reasonable filter.

"If you want me to have a nickname so badly why don't you just call me your girlfriend?"

Hannah's eyes widened as blood rushed to the surface of her face for the third and hopefully time of the day, darkening the cheeks to a deep shade of crimson. Her mouth hung wide open as she pulled her hand away from Amanda's chest to cover her mouth and her eyes couldn't move away from Amanda's stare.

The silence between them stretched for eternity and Hannah begged it for it to stay as an eternity. She couldn't believe she said that right to her, inches apart and to her face. To her  _face_. By the nine she was an idiot, she's even more of an idiot than the idiot she actually fell for.

"So," Amanda asked, breaking the silence between them as the corners of grin curled to a smug smirk. "Girlfriend huh?"

"I um," Hannah said, her tongue tied as reasons why she said that stumbled over each other. She finally looked away from Amanda, glancing at everything but Amanda's eyes. She even noticed that Amanda's cheeks were coloured red too but that won't save her from this mess.

"Girlfriend," Hannah nodded as she twirled her hand as if it would magically create her a reason why she said that instead of saying the obvious. "Cause y'know you can say it to someone platonically."

Amanda chuckled as she stepped forward, forcing Hannah to step back with a soft gulp as her heart began to race with the low laughter. "Platonic girlfriends?" Amanda asked, a brow raised as she continued to step towards Hannah.

"Well you know," Hannah mumbled as she found her back pressed against the sounds of books within bookshelves. "Some girls want that sort of thing."

"Sure, some girls do " Amanda conceded as she leaned over Hannah, an arm rested above Hannah's head. Hannah swears that from this short distance Amanda could hear the chaos that's happening in her system like the thundering heartbeat in her chest, the lightning sparks racing under her skin and the butterfly hurricane in her stomach.

Amanda leaned in closer to whisper in Hannah's ear and Hannah took a sharp intake when she could feel her breath against her skin. "But  _you_  don't want to be platonic girlfriends do you Hannah England?"

By the Great Witch Jennifer, she's going to die.

"I um..." Hannah began, her words returning to the dust again every time she found herself looking at Amanda in the eyes. "I..." she tried again when she forced her eyes to flicker away to look for a saviour or a reason to get away. Somehow one of the nine witches were listening as from the corner of her eyes, Hannah could spot her greatest friend ever Barbara. "Barbara!" She yelled, knocking her and Amanda both out of the trance they found themselves in.

Barbara turned her head to them as the Liberian hushed them. "Sorry," she said quickly to Amanda, still not looking at her as she ducked under her outstretched arm. "I need to talk to Barbara about something."

Amanda chuckled as Hannah began to move away from her and Hannah found herself releasing a relieved sigh from her chest that she didn't know she held. She's really glad that Amanda didn't take her actions as a sign of rejection cause she really didn't mean it to be, she just needed some time to just unpack everything that happened in a span of 10 minutes.

"We'll talk about this later then  _girlfriend_!" Amanda called behind her and this time, Hannah couldn't stop the startled squeak to leave her mouth nor could she stop her cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

When she reached Barbara she wasn't surprised that there was a finger pointing at her direction and wide eyes flickering between her and Amanda. "Did she just?" She asked as Hannah began to push her to the library exit.

"We'll talk about this in our room," she explained, ignoring Barbara's excited squeals and sudden questions with the chanting in her head, of the promise that she won't look back to Amanda. She broke her own promise though as she glanced at Amanda one more time before she left the library. She regretted it instantly when she saw Amanda was staring at her with those mesmerising green eyes and gave her the usual smirk and a wink before the door closed.

It was decided there and then, that despite her feelings for the idiot, Hannah really hated ~~liked~~ Amanda O'Neill.


End file.
